Stock car racing is America's fastest growing sport. In recent years, fans of the sport have purchased racing-related products at a similarly increasing rate. Apparel and other household items emblazoned with the names and logos of: drivers, racing associations, and team sponsors have sold particularly well. Some have even proposed products like a barbecue grill cover designed to resemble a stock car.
The known grill cover design, although possessing some charm, appears to be deficient in ways that limit its commercial acceptance. A one-piece construction and a lack of exhaust holes appear to mandate that the cover be set aside while cooking takes place on the grill. A need, therefore, exists for a barbecue grill with an automobile-shaped cover that can be enjoyed without disassembly for cooking.